Gostosuras ou Travessuras
by Near Phantomhive
Summary: Haruhi, a filha de Sesshoumaru e Rin estava completando 7 anos. E seu melhor presente de aniversário, foi saber como seus pais se apaixonaram. SessxRin
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi completava seus sete anos de idade. Como toda comemoração, no final de toda cantoria tem que ter "Com quem será?". Haruhi não ligou muito para o que falaram de quem vai casar. Mais uma coisa lhe intrigou. Como todo mundo sabe, a idade de sete anos é a idade dos "Por quê?" e "Pra que?". Depois de sua festa todos os convidados foram embora e ela e sua família ficaram. Rin estava organizando a casa enquanto Sesshoumaru recolhia o lixo. Quando tudo foi posto em seu devido lugar, a família parou para sentar no sofá e assistir tv. Tudo estava ocorrendo normalmente para todos, menos para Haruhi que continuava inquieta com o que tanto lhe intrigava desde manhã. Mais tare todos estavam já se recolhendo. Com a idade de Haruhi, Sesshoumaru era sempre um pai cuidadoso e sempre colocava sua amável filha na cama. Mas se surpreendeu com a pergunta da filha.

-Papai, na hora do "com quem será" do meu aniversário, uma coisa me chamou atenção. Como o senhor e a mamãe se conheceram. -Disse a pequena com os olhos abertos de tanta curiosidade.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que se não saciasse a vontade da filha ela não conseguiria dormir. Percebeu essa atitude dela, desde que terminou sua festa.

-Bom, irei lhe contar. Mas é uma história muito longa. Tenho certeza que você irá gostar. -Disse sesshoumaru cobrindo-a com o lençol até a altura de seu queixo. Tudo começou no meu primeiro dia no terceiro ano colegial. Já era o ultimo ano e quanto menos a gente esperava, já era a formatura além das provas finais....

**Flash Back**

"-Sesshoumaru você não precisa ir há essa escola". Esqueceu que com o seu desempenho você poderá ir direto para a faculdade?

-Não pai, não esqueci. Mas não sou o nerd que você acha. Eu quero ver o que irá acontecer esse ano. O que aquela garota irá aprontar essa vez.

-Você está dizendo da aluna transferida no final do ano passado? Rin kotawa?

-Sim, aquela garota me intriga de uma tal maneira que o senhor não faz idéia. E todas as traquinagens que são realizadas por ela, ela classe não a entrega. Eu que sou considerado um nerd, e que deveria ser excluído da classe, ela se interage comigo. Ela conversa. Aquela classe é uma classe unida. "O senhor sabe quantas vezes eu fui parar na diretoria por causa dela."

Sesshoumaru estava na porta do colégio Ouran. Já estava nesse colégio desde 1º colegial. Agora ele estaria na faculdade, mas decidiu prestar o 3º ano. Culpa de quem? De certa garota.

-Rin...o que vai aprontar nesse ano.

Sesshoumaru caminha até a porta que dava ao corredor onde se localiza todos os armários dos alunos. Quando adentra no Local, se depara com todo mundo verde. Tinta verde em materiais, armários e cabelos de pessoas. Ao se deparar com a cena, aparece um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do Garoto. Após isso, só se ouve apenas quatro palavras.

"-RIN PRA DIRETORIA AGORA"

Sesshoumaru permanecia no meio do corredor, a sua volta, continuava o chão coberto de tinta verde e faxineiras tentando remover a mancha do armário. Quando, uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel passa por ele fazendo-o deslocar um pouco. Ouve-se uma risada.

-Bem vindo Sesshoumaru como foi suas ferias? rsrsrs Nos vemos no recreio. - A garota disse passando por ele correndo, enquanto um furioso coordenador corria atrás dela até ele acabar escorregando. Rin ria e se divertia. Aproveitando a queda do coordenador e a batida do sinal, Rin deu meia volta do caminho onde estava indo e agarrou o braço de sesshoumaru. -Vai querer ficar ai e ir pra diretoria mais uma vez comigo, ou vai querer ir pra aula e ver a próxima atração com o professor de matemática?

Sesshoumaru a olhou e decidiu correr. Não estava a fim de ser suspenso ou expulso. Queria presenciar tudo. Sem exceções.

Correram juntos até a sala de aula. Agora seria a aula de Ciências, a próxima de história e a terceira de português. Teria o intervalo que sempre era muito bem aproveitado, na opinião de Rin e a aula de matemática na quarta aula. Tudo estava de acordo com o plano.

Eles chegaram juntos para a aula, o professor de Ciências ainda não tinha vindo. Mas ao invés de Rin aproveitar o tempo pra fazer alguma traquinagem, ela simplesmente sentou e ficou quieta em seu lugar. Sesshoumaru achou estranho por parte dela não ter feito nenhum ruído. Ele chegou a conclusão de que ela já teria feito isso antes. Apenas estava esperando seu plano entrar em pratica. Mas, assim que o professor de ciências entrou na sala...nada aconteceu.

Estranhamente ela ficou quieta durante a primeira aula. Todos os alunos ficaram intrigados com tal fato.

Sesshoumaru estava anotando tudo o que o professor estava escrevendo na lousa, quando é atingido por uma bola de papel. Sesshoumaru olha envolta parar ver quem foi o responsável pela bola de papel. Quando ele olha, vê Rin o encarando. Ele agachou, pegou o papel.

"Sesshoumaru preciso de você para a terceira aula".

Importa-se de matar ela? Sango, inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku concordaram.

Rin"

~~~~~~~~~~Cap 2~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru pegou o papel e enviou-lhe uma resposta. Rin recebendo de volta o papel, olhou pra ele acenando a cabeça afirmativamente. Após tal ato, ela rasgou o papel para não ter suspeitas.

A segunda aula transcorreu normalmente. E finalmente bateu o sinal para a terceira aula. Durante o intervalo das trocas dos professores, Rin se reuniu com Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Sesshoumaru.

- Pequena, o que pretende fazer dessa vez? -Sesshoumaru estava inquieto, mas se divertia com a situação.

-Bem, pessoal. Aproveitando que todos os professores estão dando aula, a sala dos professores esta vazia. Com esse calor insuportável, eles com certeza iram ligar o ventilador.

-Feh..Rin eu te amo garota. Você faz tudo que eu não consigo fazer - Inuyasha era o irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru, mas devido a ter ótimas notas, pulou de ano e foi para o mesmo ano que seu irmão está. Ele no momento estava com a cara emburrada e com os braços cruzados, como sempre...

-Senta! - Kagome é a amada garota de Inuyasha. Há muito tempo ela conheceu uma velha sacerdotiza que lhe deu um colar. Inocentemente ela deu de presente para inuyasha, mas não sabia que isso daria o poder de mandar no Hanyou. Ciumenta como sempre, ela não gosta que inuyasha demonstre afeição por ninguém. Mesmo que seja uma de suas melhores amigas. No caso...Rin.

-Kagome, Inuyasha!! Parem de brigar, se não chamará a atenção das salas ao lado e estaremos fudidos (r)' -Sango é apaixonada por Miroku. Ela tem um espírito de liderança incrível, e sempre acha um jeito de livrar Rin da diretora. Se não fosse por ela, Rin estaria expulsa a 2 meses atrás.

-Sangozinha, você se preocupa de mais. Até hoje nessa escola a única classe que nos dedou foi o 1º anos. E isso foi antes da Rin aprontar com eles. Bons tempos aquele.

Plaft

-Itai...ai sangozinha.

-Houshi tarado.

-Bom continuando o plano. Iremos invadir a sala do professores de colocar pó de mico no ventilador. Com isso ficaremos sem as 2 ultimas aulas. estão de acordo?

-Sim!

**Fim do flashback**

----o----

Haruhi ouvia atentamente a história que pediu que seu pai lhe contasse. Só que o sono finalmente bateu na pequena, e sem querer soltou um bocejo. Sesshoumaru percebendo isso, novamente cobriu a menina e deu-lhe um beijo na sua testa.

-Filha,agora está muito tarde. Amanhã a noite o papai termina de contar. Porque realmente é uma história muito longa. E a senhorita amanhã tem escola e o papai tem que trabalhar. Boa noite meu anjo durma bem.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gente, obrigada por lerem. Essa provavelmente será a única long que conseguirei terminar. Já escrevi várias fics, mas sempre dava aquela preguiça de terminar e acabei abandonando. Como por exemplo "Tudo começou com uma Rockstar" "A luz da Lua" "Nós vingaremos seu rancor. Postei essas três fics na comunidade "Fics de Inuyasha" e faz algum tempo que não as atualizo. Como estava abandonando, quando resolvo postar não são muitas pessoas que lê._

_Bom vamos a Fic, mas antes, acabei esquecendo de deixar os direitos autorais._

**Todos os direitos reservados e Rumiko Takahashi que fez essa belíssima obra. Alguns nomes como "Ouran, Haruhi " e cia, foram extraídos de Colégio Ouran Host Club.**

Bom, divirtam-se lendo a fic.

* * *

-Boa noite papai. - A pequena virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos. Rapidamente dormiu.

Sesshoumaru estava voltando para seu quarto e encontra Rin com camisola. Uma camisola transparente que deixava a mostra seu conjunto de lanjerrie.

-Você provoca né? -sesshoumaru disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Rin o olhava com uma expressão de desentendida. Ela deitou sensualmente na cama. Sesshoumaru se aproximava da cama lentamente.

Ele chegava bem perto do rosto de Rin, enquanto ela fechava seus olhos.

- Você estava contando nossa história para Haruhi não? -Ela permanecia de olhos fechados enquanto sesshoumaru roçava seus lábios no pescoço da mesma.

-Sim, ela pareceu estar gostando. -Sesshoumaru agora, subiu subitamente para os lábios de Rin. Após o beijo, Rin olhou preocupada para sesshoumaru. -O que foi meu anjo?

-Você contando isso pra ela, pode despertar o lado Rin que nossa filha herdou. tem certeza que quer já ser chamado na escola, por causa de sua filha delinqüente?

-Bom, vamos ver o que irá acontecer. Acho que é Tarde de mais para pensar nisso, pois agora que contei o começo, ela irá querer saber o fim. - Sesshoumaru desceu seus lábios para a alça da camisola de rin. Com a boca, fez a mesma escorregar sobre seus ombros.

-Sesshoumaru, você é horrível sabia? -Rin não sabia se gemia ou se ria. Sesshoumaru foi o único em sua vida, e sempre será.

-Mais você ama esse ser horrível. - Sesshoumaru disse entre risos.

**~~~~No dia seguinte...~~~~**

Haruhi acordou. Fez seus afazeres diários e desceu para tomar café. Rin estava preparando o café enquanto Sesshoumaru lia seu jornal. Haruhi olhou para o pai com olhos pidões. O mesmo olhou pra ela. Num ato de compreensão, sesshoumaru dobrou de jornal e o colocou de lado.

-Deixa eu adivinhar...você quer que eu continue mais um pouco a história antes de você ir pra escola? -disse Sesshoumaru tomando um gole de seu café.

-Sim, Sim !!

-Ta bom, eu continuo. -Sesshoumaru olhou pra Rin, a mesma tava tendo um ataque de risos, mas ele nem ligou e continuou a contar a história. - Bom, depois da confirmação de todos do plano diabólico de sua mãe, saímos da sala correndo e fomos para a sala dos professores. Bem, eu acho que sua mãe era vidente, porque realmente a sala estava vazia...

**Flash Back**

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha seguiram para a sala dos professores. A sala se encontrava vazia devido aos horários de aula. Rin olhou para todos, e tirou um pacotinho amarrado com um laço de dentro do seu bolso.

-Rin, minha querida o que ser isso? -Disse um hanyou curioso, mexendo suas orelhinhas.

-Inu e povo, isso é pó de mico. Iremos colocar no ventilador. Sesshoumaru você que é mais alto. Pegue uma cadeira e coloque no ventilador. -Disse a pequena com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

-Rin, você não acha que está indo longe de mais com isso? - Disse Sesshoumaru um pouco preocupado. Porque com esse plano, ela provavelmente seria expulsa.

-Não meu querido, agora ande logo antes que esse pó de mico acidentalmente caia em você.

-Sim senhora.

Assim o fez. Sesshoumaru colocou o pó de mico no ventilador da sala dos professores. Após o termino do plano, como ainda não tinha batido o sinal para o intervalo, o grupo ficou bobeando no pátio da escola. A escola em período de aula é deserta. Nem mesmo as faxineiras são vistas. Apenas os porteiros ficam durante esse período.

**

* * *

**

**Obrigada por lerem minha fic povo! Novamente falo isso. Bom, no primeiro capítulo, acabei esquecendo de falar para mandarem reviews, mais ainda bem que vocês já sabem! Então, vamos as respostas.**

_**Pequena Rin : **_Já continuei! Agora, basta esperar para o próximo capítulo!

_** : **_Obrigada! Também achei muito fofo. E esqueci de avisar que essa história é realmente real. Aconteceu com a minha tia. Tenho dó dos professores dessa escola.

_**Jen Valentine: **_Nossa! Você estava acompanhando minha história lá na comu? Que emocionante! Então, não continuei lá. Vou parar de postar lá e começar a postar aqui. Aqui é mais prático. O orkut não colabora, tem que dividir a fic em vários posts e dependendo da quantidade tem que esperar um tempo pra depois postar o resto.

Breve falarei que vou começar a postar a continuação aqui. Obrigada por ler! Terça feira eu continuo o resto da fic.

Já nee.

Bom pessoas então é isso. Até a próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Direitos autorais a Rumiko Takahashi e alguns nomes retirados do anime Ouran High School Host Club.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Depois de um tempo finalmente bateu o sinal do intervalo. Os professores saíram das salas, e direcionaram-se para a sala dos professores. O grupo de Rin estava atrás de um pilar, esperando o plano entrar em ação. Kikyou que era a professora de biologia entrou na sala por ultimo, e a pedido do professor myouga, de História, ligou o ventilador. Nesse momento o pó de mico caiu em cima de todos os professores. Eles saíram se coçando da sala e praguejando o delinqüente que fez tal ato. A coordenadora Kagura anunciou no microfone do colégio, que todos os alunos sem exceções fossem para o pátio do colégio.

Rin, só ria da situação, todos faziam o mesmo, até mesmo Sesshoumaru, só que ele representava sua "risada" apenas com um meio sorriso.

Todos os alunos (inclusive o grupo de Rin) foram para o pátio. Os professores se encontravam no palco do pátio se coçando. Kagura anunciou no microfone:

-Quem de vocês foi o filho da mãe que colocou pó de mico no ventilador da sala dos professores?

Todos olharam disfarçadamente para Rin, mas, permaneceram em silencia. Ninguém abri a boca para falar nada. Nem mesmo aqueles que tinham certeza de que foi ela. Isso que era o bom dessa escola. Todos eram unidos, ninguém dedava ninguém, mesmo que no final sobrassem pra eles.

A diretora continuou a perguntar quem foi que colocou o pó de mico no ventilador. Passou 20 minutos, ninguem se manifestou, ela em um tom de derrota, mandou todos irem para suas casas, porque não tinha professor para trabalhar o resto do dia. Tinha certeza que todos iriam querer ir para suas casas para tomar banho.

Enquanto os professores praguejavam "o" ou "os" alunos que aprontaram isso, no meio do pátio encontravam-se 6 jovens discutindo o que iriam fazer nesse tempo livre que obtiveram graças a Rin.

-Objetivo alcançado!! - Dizia uma diabólica menina aos pulos. Rin estava feliz com a sua primeira façanha com objetivo do ano. - Uhuul! Em forma de comemoração, meus pais não estam em casa hoje, vou estar sozinha, festa na piscina da minha casa. Vamos galera, o carro já deve estar nos esperando.

Sem mais delongas, Todos seguiram Rin para o carro que já estava estacionado na frente da escola. Pode ser até uma comemoração a toa para quem sempre é bem sucedida em suas façanhas, mas...já que não tinham nada pra fazer...

Todos, ao desceram do carro, adentraram na casa. Como Rin havia dito não tinha ninguém na casa. As meninas se dirigiram para o quarto de Rin e os meninos para o quarto de hospedes que havia na casa.

**~~~~Quarto de Rin~~~~**

-Bom, como foi uma decisão de ultima hora, tenho biquíni de sobra pra vocês meninas. - Rin caminhava até uma das portas que havia em seu quarto, após abri-la havia um closet de roupas variadas. Kagome e Sango entraram no closet junto com Rin, e começaram a conversar.

-Rin, percebi desde ano passado que você olha diferente para o Sesshoumaru...Você está afim dele? - Dizia Kagome enquanto pegava um cabide que pendurado tinha um biquíni Preto com alguns detalhes em alumínio (fivelinhas, borboletinhas etc..)

Rin corou instantaneamente. Ela tinha uma pequena queda por Sesshoumaru. Claro, quem não teria, um homem forte, sarado, olhos que te deixam nas nuvens e cabelos como a luz da lu.....

-Rin? Riiin? Terra pra Rin! - Dizia Sango passando a mão em frente do rosto de Rin em um ato de tentar acorda-la de seus devaneios. - Onde você estava Rin?

-Hã? O que? Eu tava no meu quarto ué.

-Sei, eu sabia que você tinha uma queda pelo Sesshoumaru. por que não chama ele pra sair. Ele também olha pra você com um certo interesse, inuyasha já me disse! - Kagome estava conversando e tentando amarrar a parte de cima do biquíni ao mesmo tempo.

- Hum, acho que posso te ajudar em um negocio...- Sango estava na mão um biquíni vermelho, provocante. Estendeu-lhe a Rin para que ela possa vesti-lo. - Vista, depois arrumarei seu cabelo.

-Mas...

-Sem mas, vista agora!

* * *

Obrigada por lerem!!!! Mandem Reviews!!!!

**Rin Taisho Sama: **Já continuei e obrigada por ler!!!

Kissus!!


	4. Extra 1 Roteiro

Vamos dizer que esse capítulo equivale a um...OAD. É um extra que fiz quando não tinha nada pra fazer e a internet não pegava.

O resumo é que cada fic feita por mim, os personagens interpretam como uma novela, e sempre tem seus bastidores não? Então, veremos os Bastidores de antes da fic começar de Gostosuras ou travessuras. Além do romanca da fic, terá sempre um extra bastidor.

Direitos dos personagens reservados a Rumiko Takahashi. Todos os personagens são dela.

* * *

.

.

.

**Primeiro Capítulo Extra – Roteiro**

- Vocês foram chamados para participarem da peça, telenovela que seja, do canal Princess Piffle. Como todos aceitaram, vocês serão os protagonistas. Claro terá seus figurantes, mas os figurantes serão o pessoal da equipe. Vão para seus camarins que Kagura espera vocês para vestirem-nos.

- Nunca sonhei em ser atriz. Nunca pensei que faria novela.

- Então Rin, acho que essa novela será ótima. Seremos protagonistas! Direto apareceremos nas cenas. E qualquer erro que tiver, não é todo mundo que verá, pois não será ao vivo. Seremos famosas muié.

- Tem razão Sango. Será que somos as únicas que nos conhecemos aqui... tipo, não faço idéia de quem seja aqueles três rapazes ali do lado. Mas eles estão conversando. Menos um que está de fora... Aquele de cabelão.

- Pare de apontar Rin! Isso é feio sabia?

- Por que você tem que ser sempre tão certinha Kagome? Que coisa. Assim ninguém da produtora gostará de você.

- Meninas, se troquem rápido. Aparecerão em cena em 2 minutos.

-Ai meu deus, socorro!!! Tenho pavor de câmera o que eu faço? O que eu faço?

- Pare de correr em círculos Rin. Basta você ter lido o roteiro!

- Errr...sabe Sango...Eu perdi o roteiro no primeiro dia que me deram.

*Som de kagome batendo a mão na testa.*

- Sesshoumaru, pelo menos você poderia parecer um pouco mais inturmado com a gente né? Até agora você só fica olhando para o cenário da novela enquanto eu e o Inuyasha conversamos.

- Não gosto dos papos de vocês. Não gosto de conversar com meu meio imão.

- Feh! Você viu, na novela teremos os mesmos nomes e os mesmos tipos de relacionamentos que temos agora. Só que andaremos com aquelas ali *aponta pras três*

- Atchim¹!

- Atchim¹!

- Atchooo! Espirrei¹!

- Percebemos Rin.

- E o Sesshoumaru será apaixonado por aquela ali *aponta para a Rin*

- Atchoo!! Será que to resfriada?¹

- Parece que o ditado é verdadeiro. Aquela ali não para de espirrar¹.

-Atchooo!! Merda! Isso ta me irritando.

-Calma Rin, você deve estar com alergia ao ar condicionado.

*som da campainha do estúdio*

- Hora da gravação pessoal. Todos em seus postos!

- Weee vamos gravar!!!

-Espere Rin, não pule correndo [?] Você pode acabar tropeçando ou esbarrando com.....alguem.

*Rin e sesshoumaru se esbarram*

- Itai! Doeu!!

- Ei, garota. Você está bem?

- To sim moço de cabelão. Então você será meu amante na novela?

-...

- Nada mal. Termos que nos beijar?

- Não leu o reteiro?

-...

- Você não leu?

- ...

- Como você irá fazer agora?

- Existe uma coisa chamada improviso. E minha personalidade não é muito diferente da Rin que serei lá. Não entendi muito bem porque fizeram nossos papeia tão parecidos com nossos verdadeiros "eu" mais ficou legal.

-AÇÃO!!!

_-__"-RIN PRA DIRETORIA AGORA"_

_Sesshoumaru permanecia no meio do corredor, a sua volta, continuava o chão coberto de tinta verde e faxineiras tentando remover a mancha do armário. Quando, uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel passa por ele fazendo-o deslocar um pouco. Ouve-se uma risada._

_-Bem vindo Orochimaru como foi suas ferias? rsrsrs Nos vemos no recreio. - A garota disse passando por ele correndo, até ela acabar escorregando e fazendo um típico boliche humano com o resto do pessoal do estúdio._

- Rin que diabos Orochimaru? Ele chama sesshoumaru!!! E Não era pra você escorregar, era pro diretor escorregar!

- Desculpa Jackotsu sama, eu...perdi o roteiro e fui improvisando, mais não sei o nome do de cabelão então... Coloquei um mais próximo que achei.

-Desde quando orochimaru é próximo ao meu nome?

- UHAUDSHAUSHAUSHAU Sesshoumaru foi literalmente chamado de sucuri!!!

- É maninho, você conseguiu ser uma verdadeira cobre que participa dum anime legal. Datte Bayo mano!

- desculpa Cabelão. Como disse improvisos nem sempre dão certo.

- Rin, você não disse nada disso.

- Faz de conta que eu disse Kagome.

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

cada vez que Inuyasha apontava para Rin ou para as garotas. As garotas espirravam e quando apontava pra Rin, somente ela espirrava. No japão dizem que quando uma pessoa fala de você, não importa onde você esteja, espirrará. Não importa se a pessoa está falando bem ou mal, mas ela está falando de você, contanto você espirrará de qualquer jeito.

* * *

Gostaram? Querem segunda parte do Extra depois de três capítulos da fic? Então mandem review dando sua opinião. Agora iremos responder as Reviews do capitulo anterior. Quem responderá será nosso querido Miroku.

_Yo Minna. Reponderei as Reviews de vocês!! Então vamos a primeira. _

_**Kuchiki Rin:**__ Oi!! Agradeço por ler!!! Te entendo. Mas não queira seguir ela. De vez enquando você é capaz de ser expulso por causa do amor que sente por ela. Claro, amor fraternal!!! Ela é do Sesshy, e não to afim de apanhar dele. Obrigada plea review e antes de mais nada, tem namorado? ;D _

_Aparição especial de Sango. * Tapa na cara* Encerramento da aparição especial de sango_

_**Jen Valentine: **__Que bom que adorou...Itai. O tapa da sangozinha doeu. Ela me ama ç.ç. bom continaundo. Sim a Rin é maluca. Escuta o que eu to falando moça, ela acabará internada em um hospital psiquiatra._

_**Rin Taisho Sama: **__ta pequeno porque a diretora não está tendo criatividade. Acho que ela está tão viciada em animes da Clamp que está se esquecendo a da gente. Espero que ela não nos abandone igual fez com as outras fics._

_**Sra. Taaisho: **__Ichihara sama está pedindo desculpas pela resposta da review anterior que você fez. Ela digitou seu nome no Word só que não apareceu no post. Ela está dando suas sinceras desculpas. E que Bom que adorou!_

_**Louise-sama: **__Sim ela é linda minha Sangozinha né? Ela tem cada idéia...é que você não a viu na cama ainda. Jezuis!_

_Aparição especial de * Tapa na cara* Encerramento da aparição especial de Sango II_

_Bom depois dos dois tapas na cara que recebi...acho que...não aprendi a lição ainda Mughahahahah_

_Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha aparecem juntos. *Tapa, Tapa, soco*_

_ITAIIII_

_Ta agora eu aprendi. Bom Minna, mandem Reviews do que acharam e não se esquecem!! Meu celular é 9717 6969 ui ui ui!_

_*Super chute de sango*_


	5. Chapter 4

Inuyasha não é meu çç.

Desculpem a demora, e aqui está mais um capítulo! Boa leitura!

Dedicado ao Tsuna-kun ~

* * *

**Fim do Flash back**

Sesshoumaru parou de contar sua história aí, afinal, não poderia contar uma façanha tão…erótica como aquela para sua filhinha de 7 anos.

-Haruhi, já deu a hora de você ir para a escola. A vã já deve estar pra passar, vai lá em cima se trocar e arrumar seu material. - Falou tomando mais um gole de seu café.

-Ok. - A pequena menina subiu as escadas correndo, e foi direto para seu quarto se trocar.

Enquanto isso, o casal ainda estava na cozinha. Rin estava fazendo um pudim de sobremesa para o almoço. Após ver sua filha fechar a porta, Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin dos pés a cabeça. A mesma percebeu e logo virou para ver o que seu Marido queria.

- Sabe, não vou contar pra ela sobre o que você fez comigo naquela "festinha na piscina". Aquele Biquine vermelho estava….. vista ele de novo? - Sesshoumaru falou com uma cara um tanto quando erótica para a esposa. A mesma riu.

- Pervertido. Foi tudo culpa da sango e você sabe muito bem disso. E naquela noite, você estava, ui! Pena que não tem mais essa animação toda né? - Obviamente estava o provocando. Mas começou a relembrar aquele dia. Aquele dia foi muito bom.

**~ Flash Back ~**

Após entrar no banheiro, vestiu a parte de cima, amarrou-a. Saiu do banheiro amarrando o laço da direita na parte de baixo. Logo as meninas já foram comentando.

- Rin você está muito sexy! Os chifres, a calda e o tridente. - Disse Sango aparentemente animada.

- Você tem chicote Rin? - Kagome brincou com a amiga, mas não achou que a mesma iria levar tão a sério.

- Tenho deixa eu só pegar na minha gaveta…

- Rin eu estava brincando.

-Nãooo, ótima idéia, eu chamarei o Sesshoumaru para o quarto! Pegue o chicote Rin! Venha comigo Kagome! - As duas saíram correndo deixando uma Rin em pânico no quarto. Meu deus! Que vergonha que sentiria! Não, meninas que absurdo está fazendo.

Não deu tempo pra pensar. Logo foram ouvidas batidas.

Fudeu. Foi o que Rin pensou. Logo tratou de pegar uma saída de banho que estava ao seu alcance, e foi atender a porta.

Sesshoumaru do outro lado, esperava sem muita pressa. Pensava o que as duas garotas quiseram dizer com tanto pressa

_-Sesshoumaru, a Rin está lá no quarto, vai lá. Terá uma surpresa! - Dizia Sango super animada e praticamente empurrando o garoto de cabelos compridos para a escada._

_- Na verdade, ela não disse exatamente que estava te esperando, também nem deu tempo da probrezi…. - Sango tampou a boca da inocente kagome._

_-Vai lá vai. - completou para disfarçar o ato que fez._

Bom, não sabia ao certo porque subiu mas…o que será que a pequena queria com ele?

Finalmente abriu a porta, e logo viu uma Rin com uma saída de banho transparente. Via claramente o biquíni vermelho frente única, com a parte de baixo amarrada apressadamente nas laterais. Rin estava corada. Muito corada. Logo deduziu que as meninas armaram pra cima dela. Que engraçado…o feitiço voltou contra o feiticeiro?

- Rin… as meninas disseram que…

-Não te chamei aqui, elas que armaram, não pude falar nada contra porque Sango já saiu correndo. Mas já que já está aqui, seria grosseria não te chamar pra entrar. Então, por favor. - Cortou logo Sesshoumaru.

Ela não estava nada confiante, mas já que as meninas deram um oportunidade, seria bobeira não aproveita-la. Mas é claro, nunca iria brincar com seu chicote (que tinha guardado desde o ultimo cosplay que fizera. Rin gostava de cosplays) com um homem… ou não. Afinal, tinha comprado isso em um sex shop. Mas analisando bem de novo, não queria fazer nada com Sesshoumaru… não, ela queria. Ahhh isso não é hora de ter crise de personalidade.

- Bom, já que está aqui, eu queria te falar uma coisa. - Rin começou a dizer, olhando para baixo. estava envergonhada mais já fazia 2 anos que gostava do mesmo cara. Seu primeiro amor e único.

Por insensível que isso fosse, ele não estava prestando atenção no que Rin dizia. Estava abobalhado com o corpo da garota. Quem diria que ela, uma garota tão pequena e moleca, teria um corpo tão bem definido. Não era aquele tipo de garota que muitos dizem ser palito, ou tábua. Volume do peito considerável, nem muito grande nem pequeno, coxas largas e cintura bem definida.

-Sesshoumaru está me ouvindo? - o acordou de seus devaneios. Mas quando ela percebeu onde estava olhando, logo quis brincar um pouco. Estava com vergonha? Sim. Mas ele que era o sem vergonha naquele quarto. então brincaremos um pouco. - Pra onde está olhando ein? - Levantou a barra da saída de banho, fazendo com que ela roçasse sobre a pele de suas coxas bem definidas.

Sesshoumaru só acompanhou o movimento das mãos de Rin. Ele sabia que ela estava provocando. E quem diria que a Rin que agora pouco, toda acatada e envergonhada poderia mudar tão drasticamente assim. Bom nunca entenderia a mente das mulheres. Mas aproveitando que estavam sozinhos mesmo, vamos entrar no jogo de sedução da pequena. essa vai ser uma brincadeira interessante.

- Eu? Para lugar nenhum. Só estava pensando, está calor aqui né? - Abriu os 5 primeiros botões da camisa branca que usava. ainda não tinha posto suas vestimentas de banho, ele nem pretendia nadar mesmo. Abriu-os naturalmente e calmo, observando a reação da pequena a sua frente.

Rin acompanhava os botões. Em seus pensamentos faltava pouco pra não babar. "Tira mais um, mais um, mais um….ahhh" Agora quem estava com calor era ela, mesmo estão semi-nua (Biquini não é a vestimenta mais inocente que existe, principalmente a que estava usando). Logo percebeu que ele estava entrando em seu jogo.

- Concordo com você, mas o ar condicionado do quarto quebrou, mamãe está para concertar, e sabe, a porta da varanda também emperrou. - disse enquanto tirava sua saída de banho.

Rin agora deixava a mostra sua silhueta perfeita. Seu corpo só estava escondido pelo biquíni.

Sesshoumaru já achou que o ato dela foi radica. Um verdadeiro calor se apossou sobre seu corpo. E já percebeu que suas calças começaram a apertar. Tratou de terminar logo com a brincadeira e achar uma almofada ou algo para tampar o que estava, agora, a mostra no meio de suas pernas. Rin percebeu e começou a rir. Causara desejo no homem que gosta? Já era um bom avanço. Começava a anoitecer, e podia já ouvir a algum tempo o barulho do pessoal pulando na piscina.

Uma coisa de que ela tinha certeza, Sesshoumaru não iria sair tão cedo do seu quarto no estado que estava. por vergonha é obvio. E se ela continuasse a brincadeira para dar alívio ao moço de cabelos prateados?

**~ Fim do flash Back ~**

- Senhora Rin Taishou, estás me provocando? - dizia Sesshoumaru em um tom divertido e sedutor para a esposa.

Rin engoliu seco. Hoje não saia inteira antes do almoço.

sesshoumaru se aproximou dela, já atacando seu pescoço por trás, suas mãos deslizavam nas coxas que o seduziram no passado e nos peitos. Rin logo começara a gemer, mesmo que baixo. sesshoumaru sempre soube como seduzi-la somente com as palavras que saia de sua boca.

Rin deu graças a deus quando a buzina da vã que iria buscar Haruhi tocou. Logo Sesshoumaru se afastou de Rin, amaldiçoando o motorista, e Rin pegou o peixe que estava no congelador, já para deixa-lo picada para o almoço. Paços na escada são ouvidos, sua filha já estava descendo a escada de novo para ir em direção a vã que a levaria para mais um dia de escola.

* * *

Desculpem a demora. Eu tinha esquecido dessa fic o-o quem me lembrou foi uma amiga.

Mais enfim, aqui está um capítulo relativamente grandinho.

Reviews?


End file.
